Harry Potter And The Return To Privet Drive
by KryptoxMight
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry meets the Dursleys back at their house for a reunion. It will be the beginning of possibly a new Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first ever attempt at writing anything, on ffn or anywhere else. It will be a one shot about Harry going back to Privet after DH and not paying attention to the epilogue.

I am only posting this page to make sure I can figure out how to upload it... So here goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke very late the night after defeating Voldemort, he lay in bed for a long time thinking about everything. A lot happened yesterday and early that morning. They had gone to Gringotts, stole the cup and a dragon, flew said dragon, made their way to Hogwarts and then the real fun began.

Harry had to locate the diadem, almost killed by fiendfyre and destroyed the diadem in the process. Finally the battle got underway, running around like mad they fought for a long time. Finally Voldemort called for a one hour break and gave Harry the option to walk to his death which Harry never gave a thought to doing.

He had made his way to the Shrieking Shack, witnessed Voldemort sick Nagini on snape and finally got the last piece of the puzzle to destroying the Dark Lord.

He then did the unthinkable and walked past everyone he cared about that was still in his life, into the forbidden forest, summoned those from beyond with the help of his ring and walked straight to his death. He had met with what he felt was a very real Dumbledore, returned to life, and killed Voldemort for good this time.

The thing was, something was bothering him terribly as he lay there. He knew something was changing inside him, Harry felt it the moment he returned to himself after speaking with Dumbledore. Some strange need the he couldn't quite place yet.

After a very long time he finally managed to get up and slip into the shower. He still had so much to do, so many people to talk to.

A few minutes later he was heading down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He was surprised to find only 3 people in it. The 3 he wanted to see the most. Ron, Hermoine and Ginny were sitting on a couch looking thrilled to see him coming down. Ron and Hermoine made to slowly get up when a jet of red hair flew by them.

Harry was nearly knocked over as Ginny enveloped him in a crushing hug "Oh Harry, thank god you finally woke up. I, we were all very worried about you, are you ok"?

Harry looked in her eyes and felt the desire to snog her take hold. He smiled and without saying anything squeezed her hard and gave her the most intense kiss the two had ever shared.

After what seemed like an eternity he broke apart and glanced around. Hermoine was smiling brightly and Ron was bright red but saying nothing. He looked back at Ginny and said "Gin, you are so beautiful and yes I am fine". The three talked only for a few minutes when of course Ron suggested they go to the Great Hall for something to eat. All agreed and left through the portrait hole.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall Harry had to stop and with a shocked look said simply "Wow, I can't believe it".

Hermoine quickly started "Oh Harry, not many people have left yet and more keep coming, family, friends, ministry workers...

Harry cut her off "Hermoine, I figured the Hall would be full still but what are they still doing here"?

The other three looked in the direction he was pointing at and noticed all 3 Malfoys talking with a ministry employee. Ron was about to speak when Ginny cut him off "Harry it is beyond disgusting but Lucius is claiming to have been under the Imperious the whole time and as it looks he is going to get away with it".

Harry cringed and felt a rush of guilt for Ginny wash over him. "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry but I will flat out not let him get away this time. I've been thinking about things since I woke up and I think Lucius will play a nice role in what I have planned. Something changed in me Gin, after getting hit with that Killing Curse last night. I'm afraid I can't talk about it with you yet but know that when I act on my plans you will be informed".

"Ok Harry, but please don't do anything crazy" she said.

"Don't worry Gin Lucius will pay for all he's done, especially to you" Harry assured her.

The four found a table and sat down, Harry noticed almost everyone glancing his way but thankfully they were leaving him alone for now. They talked a bit more when Ron suddenly got up and said he'd be right back. They had just finished eating when Ron came and sat down right next to Harry.

"Hey mate, I ran back to our room and got you this" Ron handed Harry his invisibility cloak and continued "they might be leaving you alone now but no way will they all just let you leave here without talking to you. As a baby you became famous, after last night I don't think a word exists for what you will be now".

"Thanks Ron. Truth is I've only sat here this long because I figured I wouldn't be able to get out unnoticed. I'm going to slip this on, meet me back in the common room in 20 minutes, I have something to go do real quick"

Harry slipped under his cloak and vanished. The three remaining teens got up and started walking towards the door, all eyes were quickly on them and were looking confused. They all started looking around for Harry but no one would find him.

After getting up Harry quickly made his way over to where the Malfoy's were sitting. As quietly as he could he pointed his wand at Lucius and whispered "Imperio" He walked to the doors leading out of the great hall and looked back thinking (scratch your nose) Harry watched with a great smile as Lucius reached his hand up and began to scratch his nose.

Triumphantly Harry walked back towards the common room and to his friends. Upon nearing the portrait hole he stopped and decided he better check if it would work from a greater distance, he quickly thought (walk to the Gryffindor common, sit on the floor and get back up and go back to the Great Hall.

After only a few minutes an ecstatic Harry watched as Lucius came and did just that.

A/N

I thought I would be able to jump from Hogwarts to Privet Drive easily but somehow this is taking on much more than that. I have several ideas as to where this story is going to go and I even know how I'm going to wrap it up so it won't be discontinued before it is complete. I started with no thought towards the Malfoys and while writing,it just came to me. I hope I did good on my first ever chapter of my first ever story about anything.

At first this was going to be a oneshot, however it is going to be at least a few chapters long. That all came too easily even though I did not want to write that much story at Hogwarts, what I was going to do was just too lazy.

Chapter 2 will be a bit later tonight and I'll try to finish this story within a week or 2.

Please review, I'd like to know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I just read everything from chapter 1 that I posted. Wow, I thought I had a lot more there than I do and what I do have isn't very good. I'll try to fix that. Also, when I go back to fix something it just writes over everything after it instead of moving what is already there over. So If I miss something and a lot is written after it I am just going to have to leave it messed up in whatever way it is. I'll have to try harder not to mess up. lol

Chapter 2:

Harry walked back in the Gryffindor common room after watching Lucius leave. He felt like he was in total control of Lucius which was a strange thought. Lucius was supposed to be a very skilled wizard and hadn't held much hope that his plan was going to work. After seeing what he had just done though he felt very confident he could make it work.

Ginny instantly came over and wrapped him in a truly wonderful hug and whispered "Harry, I'm very curious about those plans of yours. Will you be acting on them soon"?

Harry glanced around and noticed Ron and Hermoine were talking closely to each other and trying their best to give Harry and Ginny space so he whispered back "I'll be leaving first thing in the morning Gin. Please keep that to yourself, I don't need anyone trying to go with me or babysit me if you know what I mean" and Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermoine.

"Harry, wherever you go please take me with you. I can't stand to be away from you again after all the time you have been gone this year" Ginny said as she looked on the verge of tears.

Harry looked heartbroken but knew he couldn't take Ginny to where he was going. Well, not yet at least! "Look Gin, I'm only going to be gone for a few hours and then I'll come collect you from the Burrow" Harry frowned and continued "But right now your mom needs you, your whole family needs you. Ron said we are all going back to the Burrow first thing in the morning but I plan on being gone before they leave. Please tell them I'm sorry but I want to give you all time as a family and I have one simple thing to do before coming there. It is not dangerous or anything so you don't have to worry about me. I will apperate straight to the Burrow when I'm done"

At his mention of her family Ginny started to lose it "Harry, Merlin Harry how are we ever going to get over Fred's death? He was such a wonderful fun loving person. I couldn't even get George to talk to me, no one can"

A tear ran down Harry's cheek and he said "Look Gin, you won't want to hear this but you will never get over it. It will get better as time goes by but you will never truly get over it. It will get better though, I promise you that"

They just held each other for a while as Ginny continued to cry into Harry's shoulder. Finally she stepped back and looked up "Thank you Harry"

"Sure Gin, anytime you need someone to talk to know that I am always here for you"

They slowly made their way over to Ron and Hermoine and sat down with them. They both looked shaken themselves and Harry knew they were thinking about Fred and never seeing him again. Hermoine was the first to speak "So much is going to be different, our whole world changed last night" And the discussion about everything went on from there for what seemed like hours.

Finally Harry stood up "Well guys, I know I slept all day but I am exhausted. You guys must be too. We have a lot to do tomorrow so we should probably all get some sleep. It is very late after all"

With a few grumbles and yawns the rest of them got up and made their way to their dorms with each saying goodnight to the others.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed for and stretched violently as Ron got to his own bed. Harry could tell Ron was stalling for some reason and asked if something was bothering him. Ron took a moment and finally replied "Actually Harry so many things are going on inside my head but the one I'm on most about is that I want to say thank you. Seriously mate, from me, my family, the whole damn world.. Thank you"! Harry just smiled back at him since he could tell the other wizard wanted to say more.

Ron continued on "Harry, I have to say this too. Ginny..." At this Ron paused and then continued "Ginny means the world to me mate and I see you mean the same to her. Please Harry, take care of her.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then said "Ron, your my best mate and I thank you for that. I love Ginny with all of my heart even if I haven't quite told her that yet. I plan on doing so soon. She will never be hurt by me and I will never leave her again, she understands why I had to before but I will never do it again. I will take the best care of her that I know how, I already have one thing planned that I think will make her feel slightly better"

Ron asked if Harry could explain but Harry said it was between them. Ron started to turn purple and Harry could tell what Ron was thinking. "No Ron, not that mate. Merlin do you think I would mention it if it was that"?

Er.. Sorry Harry, you know how I jump to conclusions. Just seeing you snog is hard enough to deal with"

Harry smiled back at Ron as he laid back in bed. The two said goodnight and drawings were closed.

Harry never did go to sleep though, he just lay there thinking about the next day. After about an hour of listening to Ron snore he got up and started gathering his things. After packing everything he need he reached in his trunk and pulled out his firebolt, he didn't want to risk putting the cloak on and going downstairs, out through the portrait hole and the front door so he opened the window and jumped on his firebolt wondering if he would ever see Hogwarts and his first ever real home again.

The night was rather warm as he flew towards Hogsmeade. Harry could see a lot of movement below him but ignored it and kept on flying. Finally he aimed his broom down and landed on the path just beyond the school grounds. He quickly put his broom in his trunk, turned on the spot and vanished with a crack.

A/N

Sorry these first 2 chapters are short and I seemed to be being lazy with skipping over a lot of talks but this story isn't about everything that needs to be addressed at Hogwarts. I am simply trying to get out of there and go where I intended on the oneshot being, Privet Drive. Though I have more ideas on some other stuff after that. I'll get the next chapter up quickly.


End file.
